<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut out the Light by HissHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806329">Shut out the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex'>HissHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonah Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 6. Jonah Magnus/Maxwell Rayner with the prompt - Sensory Deprivation</p><p>He was not afraid of darkness exactly, though he did have a healthy respect for The Dark, it was just… he wasn’t overly fond of not being able to See.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus/Maxwell Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonah Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut out the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ending of this is shoddy but I was struggling on how to continue without going into outright smut. Thats for tomorrow ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Day Six: Maxwell Rayner - Sensory Deprivation</strong><br/>
<br/>
Jonah had been working in his office, the soft light of his lamp enough to illuminate the latest letter from Albrecht. A soft light that suddenly sputtered out, leaving the room in total darkness. He reached hesitantly into the inky darkness to relight the lamp, finally grabbing hold of it, but every fumbled match he struck barely stayed alight for more than a brief second.<br/>
<br/>
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He really did not have time for this.<br/>
<br/>
“Rayner! I know you’re there. Is there a reason for this nonsense, some of us have work we need to be doing.”<br/>
<br/>
Not a sound, his voice almost seemed muted in the darkness, not even a hint of an echo. He heard no movement around him despite the scrape of fingernails along the side of his throat.<br/>
<br/>
He was not afraid of darkness exactly, though he did have a healthy respect for The Dark, it was just… he wasn’t overly fond of not being able to See.<br/>
<br/>
He did not know where Rayner was, what he was doing or if anyone else was here, and the not-knowing was worse than anything else he had encountered in his research into the esoteric. He was reluctant to get up from his desk, the security in the idea that he at least knew where he was even if he didn’t know what was around him. The pressing darkness did not give up, an ever-present weight against his senses.<br/>
<br/>
“Maxwell, if you want something surely we can talk like gentlemen, if I have wronged you I was not aware and I would ask for your mercy… Rayner?”<br/>
<br/>
At this point, he was worried that it wasn’t Rayner, a dangerous man but one he was familiar with. Was it one of his newer followers perhaps? Trying to impress their master by disrupting a newly emerging avatar of the Eye.<br/>
<br/>
As he began to call out for the third time, a rough palm covered his mouth, a thankfully familiar hand. One he was more used to shaking politely with his friends nearby, than having it muffle his words. Though he was sure that this was probably not the first time that Rayner had considered it.<br/>
<br/>
A hand drifted down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, undoing buttons as it went. A breath brushed against his ear as Jonah attempted to bat it away.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh Magnus, let me have my fun,” Jonah tried to bite at the hand, “but if you are going to be difficult then I can just leave again I suppose”<br/>
<br/>
For a moment the crushing darkness came back as the palm retreated. Jonah felt overwhelmed as he drowned in the anxiety of being unable to sense his Patron’s gaze. This time as he cried out he couldn’t even hear the words as they left his mouth. Panic began to bubble up once more, the only sensations present were that of the cool wood under his hands and the press of his chair against his back. He was left there, for how long he wasn’t sure, could have been mere minutes, could have been an hour.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, he felt teeth pulled into a grin against his throat. So relieved by the touch, Jonah bared his neck in the hope of more, a prayer to be let out of this place. A quiet laugh and a mocking ruffle of his hair as he felt the hand return to his bare chest and stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“So you can behave. Well then… let us try this again shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>